Rurouni Kenshin meets Inuyasha
by D.Y.-S.I.L.K
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Kenshin gos to a resturant, hears someone yelling for help and then meets Inuyasha.
1. Kenshin

sorry the chapters are short. This Is my first fan fic. So my sister helped me out some with the detail. You might know her as Kagome's original. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

****

Chapter 1 

Kenshin

It was the usual Saturday. Megome was cooking, Yahiko and Karou were fighting, and Kenshin was listening to the birds sing. "Oh No!" Megome yelled. "What?!" Kenshin asked worriedly. "Its burnt now I'll have to make more!" Megome sobbed. "I know, we can eat out tonight." Sonoskay suggested. "Okay" everyone replied.

*AT THE RESTURANT*

"Okay a five seated table right this way." The waiter explained while walking them to a table with five menus flowers and a table cloth that was more of a brownish white than a clean white. "your drinks?" the waiter asked. "Oh! I'll take the tea please tea, tea, tea, _chocolate milk." _They all exclaimed. "Okay so that's four tea's and a chocolate milk for the little one." The waiter explained. "I'm Not Little!" Yahiko yelled. "Okay I'll be back soon to get your food." The waiter announced. "Yahiko! Behave!" Karou commanded. "Karou! Now don't you go and get hideous on me, oops to late!" Yahiko snickered back. "YAHIKO!" Karou complained. "Ugly!" Yahiko yelled back. "errrrrrrrrrggg!" Karou said annoyed by Yahiko. "Your food?" The waiter asked. "We'll all just have some rice, is that okay with every one?" Kenshin said. "Yah! Sure." everyone said in unison. "Okay so that's five bowls of rice right?" the waiter asked. "Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah whatever. They all said. "Oh No! please no!" A man screamed. "Then Give them back" Someone yelled in a threatening voice. "Ahhhhhhhhh" Kenshin herd some one scream. "Um! I'm going to the rest room" Kenshin lied as he followed the screams to a half dog demon beating someone up!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Dun! Dun! Duuuuuun!) Sorry its so short. 

****


	2. Meeting

Sorry the chapters are short, but this chapter is at least exciting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2 **

Meeting

"STOP!" Kenshin yelled. "Why should I?" The half dog demon asked. "Because if you don't I'll hurt you severely." Kenshin threatened. "Me, you, outside now!" The half dog demon commanded. Kenshin and the half dog demon walked out side holding their swords ready to fight. "Okay on go." the half demon commanded. "Ready? Set? GO!" Kenshin commanded. The half demon slashed at Kenshin but Kenshin blocked it and slashed at him but he blocked it. "Why were you beating up that helpless man?" Kenshin asked still fighting. "For something he stole." The half dog demon explained still slashing at Kenshin while he blocked. "What did he steal?" Kenshin asked still fighting. "Something of mine." The half dog demon explained while dogging and slashing towards Kenshin. "WHAT?!" Kenshin asked slashing and hitting at the half dog demon. "A jewel shard." The half demon explained.

(30 minutes later)

Still fighting…

(30 more minutes later…)

"Your *Deep breath* good, who *Deep breath* are you?" Kenshin asked the half dog demon. "Inuyasha, *Deep breath* and yours?" Inuyasha asked. "Rurouni Kenshin, *Deep breath* Kenshin for my *Deep breath* friends." Kenshin answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Send me a review telling me how I done. I'm still sorry the chapters are short though.


	3. Finding kenshin

Still sorry chapter's are short!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 3

Finding Kenshin

Back inside the restaurant…

"I'm worried about Kenshin, I'm going to go look for him." Karou explained. "**IN THE BOY'S BATHROOM!" **Yahiko laughed. "**NO"** Karou yelled. " Oh yah! that's where he went." Karou whispered. " Yahiko you go look for him." Karou commanded. "do I have too?" Yahiko asked. "**YES**" Karou Sonoskay and Megome commanded. "oh okay" Yahiko mumbled. "Come out of there you turd. Come out! Come out right now you turd munching fart!" Yahiko commanded.

Back at the table…

"Finally Kenshin your hear!" Karou said excitingly. "Where's Yahiko?" Megome asked. "oro" "come on he went to get you." Sonoskay explained.

At the bathroom…

" you fart get out It doesn't take one hour to use the rest room, by the way you stink" Yahiko insulted. " What did you call me?" a giant fat dude said while coming out of the boys restroom. " yo bozo I wasn't talking about you so take a hike you need the exercise" Yahiko insulted while walking back to the table. "what are you doing here?" Yahiko asked. "Eating" Kenshin replied. " no I mean you were, so I went, Oh well!" Yahiko hesitated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Guess what? I'm still sorry the chapters are short! 


	4. Inuyasha

Still sorry the chapters are short!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

****

Chapter 4

Inuyasha

Inuyasha found Myoga hiding on a gray rock in the bushes beside the jewel shard. "I came to help fight." Myoga lied. "Then why did you come** AFTER **the fight?" Inuyasha asked. "Uh! Well you see…" "Inuyasha lets go you said you would be back by five O'clock p.m." Kagome commanded. "Okay!" Inuyasha yelled as Myoga jumped upon Inuyasha and they ran towards the hut. 

* At Kaede's Hut…* 

Shippo was eating Inuyasha's favorite food, ramen, when……… "Give me that!" Inuyasha commanded while taking Shippo's ramen. "Kagome, Inuyasha took my ramen" Shippo wined. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

After the spell wore off …

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha asked. "YOU KNOW DARN WELL WHAT IT'S FOR!" Kagome Exclaimed. The blow to Inuyasha's head jogged his memory. "DAMN!" Inuyasha Yelled. "What?" Shippo asked. "I forgot the jewel shard at the restaurant!" Inuyasha explained. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry the chapters are so short. 


	5. Jewel shard

Sorry my chapters are short and that I havent updated so long. Okay here is chapter 5 hope you like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 5

The Jewel shard

*at the restaurant*

As Kenshin was leaving something caught his eye, he turned back for a second glance. Its reflection from the sun made him squint his eyes to see it. He walked over to the rock and picked up this small piece of a kind of clear and a little bit of white looking thing. He thought it was quite unusual to find something so valuable just sitting on a rock outside. He started to take it back to the dojo where he could find someone to figure out what it was and where it was made. As he left he forgot about the broken piece of crystal and started to think about Inuyasha he began to laugh to himself as he tried to picture those ears.

In the meantime just as Kenshin left Inuyasha got to the restaurant looking franticly for the jewel shard.

"WHERE IS IT?! I KNOW I LEFT IT RIGHT HERE!" Inuyasha screamed while looking for the jewel shard. The waiter noticed him and asked if he needed anything. "NO! I left something on this rock and now its gone!" Inuyasha replied rudely. The waiter explained he had seen a red headed thin man pick something up off the rock and walk off with it. `It had to be Kenshin!` Inuyasha thought while running off.

*meanwhile at the dojo*

"Ive called everyone in the phonebook but NO one can figure out what it is!" Kenshin said. "Maybe I can help you with that." a deep voice said. Kenshin instantly turned around to see Inuyasha just standing there waiting to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you like it. The reason I haven't updated is because my keyboard was broke so I couldn't type. Review please. 


	6. no moon

I'm really really sorry that the chapters are short. Well hope you like chappy 6.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter6

No moon

"I do not want to fight you again!" Kenshin explained. "What is the little mortal scared?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes! I'm scared you will get severely hurt!" Kenshin explained. "WHAT?! I WONT LOSE TO A MERE MORTLE !!!" Inuyasha yelled beginning to swing his sword at Kenshin so Kenshin swung back and blocked just as Inuyasha would. As before they kept swinging and blocking and hitting and dodging and swinging and hitting and blocking and dodging. 

As the sun was setting Inuyasha's hair turned into a dark black color, and his dog ears, claws, and fangs started to disappear, thus making him look human. "oro!" Kenshin exclaimed. "What happened?" "DAMN! There is no moon! Whenever there is no damn moon I turn into a defenseless mortal like you HUMANS!" Inuyasha explained. "Well I am not going to fight you when you are actually not yourself." Kenshin explained. "WELL THEN GIVE IT TO ME!" Inuyasha commanded. "give what to you?" Kenshin asked. "The jewel shard that was sitting on the rock in the bushes." Inuyasha explained. "Oh! "You mean this?" Kenshin asked holding up the broken piece of jewel he found lying on the rock. "YES! Give it to me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ok but not until you tell me every last thing about the jewel!" Kenshin commanded when Kagome, (a mortal that works with Inuyasha) shippo, (a fox demon that stays with Inuyasha) and meoyga (a flea) got there looking for Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok Its short I know but I am not a very good writer and I don't get a lot of time to write these stories. So I'm really REEAALLYYY sorry there short. Okay so um review please! 


	7. The Sacred Jewel

Okay okay my chapters are short but really I don't get to right a lot because of those Holidays. Well here is chapter 7 hope you like! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 7

The Sacred Jewel

"The item you hold is called the shikon no toma, jewel of four shards or the sacred jewel. It was formed by a powerful miko and when its completed again, whoever possesses it can make any wish they want." Inuyasha said. "what do you mean completed again?" Kenshin asked. "well a priestess named kikyo was protecting it, when she died she had it burned with her body." meoyga said while sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hey I'm telling the story! Anyways when Kagome was drug into a well by a centipede demon the jewel returned." Inuyasha explained. " Because Kagome is kikyo reincarnation." shippo added. "ggggrrr! Well anyways to get to the point, a few days after her fall a bird demon that lived off of flesh got the jewel , **kagome** was dumb enough to Break the shard into pieces when she shot the bird." Inuyasha said while giving Kagome a glare. "Sorry. I can sense and see the jewel shards but I am to weak to kill the demons that might possesses them." Kagome said sarcastically. "which is why she travels with me. She cant protect her self so she…" Inuyasha was interrupted by a "SIT BOY!" Kagome had yelled. Almost instantly there was a five foot hole in the ground in the shape of Inuyasha. "Hm hm how could one word make you fall into the ground?" Kenshin asked. "Because of this neckless my word is pain full!" kagome explained. "can we go now?" shippo wined to Kagome. "Okay." kagome said. "Wait you almost forgot the jewel shard." Kenshin said while handing Inuyasha the jewel shard. 

Mean while Aoshi was in the bushes listening in on it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HEHEHEHE! I am sooooo Evil arnt I! Well review please.

Thank you to all the reviewers 


	8. How did you get here anyway

Hey sorry all my other chapters were short but their going to get longer, you see, that was my 1st story I ever wrote and that was 1 1/2 years ago so I diddent write to well...o0 I still don't write that good, but I'm doing better! - okay well anyway here is the story...

Chapter 8 Where do you come from anyway

Kagome looked at Shippo and rolled her eyes. "Were are we sopost to go, you know we can't go home"  
"I just wanted, umm... I know we can't go home I jus-" Shippo started.  
"What? Why can't you go home, you don't have a house? Did someone take it?" Yahiko asked curiously.  
"Why don't you just shut up its none of your buisness you need to learn to mind your own!" Inuyasha comanded.  
"Well I was just..." Yahiko hesitated.  
"Its okay we can tell them, it cant do any harm, we're the only ones who can go threw the well." Kagome said.  
"Well we used to think that me and you were the only ones till we all jumped threw together, starting to think about it I think all you need is a jewel shard, cause that mask demond came threw your well, carrying a jewel shard, and Inuyasha had to kill it!" Meoga said.(((I cant spell meoga can some1 help me out send a review or somthing pls)  
"Thats right, but how is anyone else going to get a jewel shard?" Shippo asked.  
"From us, but its not like they can just take it off Mine or Inuyasha's neck cause if they did get away with it, I could sence the jewel shard and Inuyasha could get it back." Kagome replied.  
"Well I guess there will be no harm, but I still dont like it!" Inuyasha said.  
"Okay, well here is the story...I was going home and they were all at the edge of the well waving bye to me cause it was going to be a while before I went back to that time, but when I went to jump in I sudenly senced a jewel shard but right when I turned around to tell Inuyasha, a great force of wind blew by, like a hurricane, and blew us all into the well, but when I started falling I reached out to grab something and accadently grabed Mirouku's arm, and shippo's hand with my other hand and, from what Inuyasha says, Songo grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve so since all the people with the jewel shards were connected we all went threw the well. But with everyone going threw at once, I guess It altered what time we went in." Kagome explained.  
"And when the time altered it droped us here." Shippo added.  
"So you people can slide threw time useing a magical jewel, and your time altered and droped you here?" Sanosuke asked.  
"Basicly." Miroku said "THATS SO AWSOME! NEXT TIME YOU SLIDE THREW TIME CAN I GO WITH YOU, IT GETS BOARING HERE AND IT USUALLY TAKES A WEEK FOR ANOTHER INTRESTING THING TO HAPPEN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME GO WITH YOU THAT IS SO AWSOME!" Yahiko said with stary eyes.  
"If they would let you we would take you for a day or two, but unfortunately we can't get back...we tried repeatedly, we even mad ourselfs fall threw the well the same way we fell when we got here but that diddent work to well..." Kagome said.  
"My head still hurts!" Shippo said.  
"Well maybe it wasent the amount of people that changed the place you were going...I could have possibly been the wind that blew you, that was very much like a hurricane, it could've twisted the times and made you come here." Kenshin said.  
"That is a good explination!" Meoga said.  
"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha said, as he walked towards the bushes. "It looks like we have ourselves a little evesdropper!" Inuyasha dragged a strange man out from the bushes. "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR!" "uuuu uuuu not a lot, from the point of somekind of jewel shard to the end." The man frightenedly wined.  
"Thats to much! Whats your name punk!" Inuyasha asked.  
"uuu uuu its uuu Fuuko sir." The man said. But truly his name was Fuuko, Aoshi was no where to be seen.

well thats longer than the usual I hope you liked! Please review! - 


End file.
